Night In
by iheartShules
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe enjoy some quiet time together. :: Just as fluffy as it sounds. Established Deckerstar::


_**AN: My first attempt at fluff for these two. Here goes nothing with getting their voices down.**_

 _ **Um...not sure when this takes place since it can be considered at any point of the series so far. But I'll tentatively say season 2 someplace. And Deckerstar are established ;D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**_

* * *

Chloe lounged on the couch curled up into Lucifer after a long day of crime-fighting. "I can get used to this," Chloe admitted quietly.

"Get used to what?"

"Us, like this," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his midsection.

Lucifer smiled as he absently stroked his fingers through her soft honey-colored hair. "Yes, I must confess that I enjoy the non-sex part of the relationship too," he admitted sounding perplexed.

Chloe smiled. "Well, we could try abstaining from sex for a few days if you enjoy the non-sex part of our relationship so much," she offered playfully.

Lucifer scoffed. "Don't be rash. I can't have my reputation put in jeopardy even for you, Chloe," he murmured. "If word got out that the Lord of Hell was…" he trailed off.

"A cuddler," she supplied innocently.

He harrumphed. "Yes that cursed word; if word spread that I am…"

"A cuddler," she repeated again just to rile him up. She loved when his eyes sparked with anger. His whole body grew taut and his voice deepened, making heat pool in her belly.

"De-tect-tive," he drawled, using her title that he used sometimes as a love name, in warning.

Chloe swiftly straddled his hips, grabbed his hands and pinned them to the back of the couch with a smirk. "I like how you hold me at night; like you never want to let go," she purred as she nipped his jaw before catching his earlobe between her teeth.

Lucifer closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Chloe's body pressed against his. "That's because I don't," he whispered.

She leaned back to stare deeply into his eyes. "I care too, Lucifer," she whispered before she nuzzled her nose with his. "You mean a lot to me." It was as close as she could get to admitting that she loved him as she could right now. She wasn't willing to say the words out loud yet. It would leave her exposed in a way she wasn't ready to be just yet.

He lifted his head and caught her lips with his in a searing kiss that left her feeling scorched from the inside out. She kissed him hungrily as her body restlessly moved against his, grinding against him, enjoying the friction.

Lucifer moaned sharply before the sound of a door opening had them breaking apart with Chloe scrambling off his lap, sitting beside him just as Trixie exited her bedroom. "Mommy, I can't sleep." she announced.

"Come here monkey," she ordered softly.

Trixie hurried over and climbed onto the couch next to her. Lucifer sighed. "I still get cock-blocked by the little free-loader," he deadpanned.

Chloe discreetly elbowed him. "Did you have a bad dream?" she asked as she curled an arm around Trixie in comfort.

Trixie shook her head. "No, I just can't sleep."

"How about I read another bedtime story to you?" Chloe cajoled.

"Can Lucifer read it to me this time?" she asked instead.

Lucifer sat forward to look at Trixie. "Absolutely not!"

"PLEASE!" Trixie implored.

"I'd rather go back to hell," he replied as he leaned back against the couch, lifting a leg to settle it on the other, looking dignified as he side-eyed Trixie as if she had grown a second head for even daring to suggest he should read a child's book to her.

Chloe swallowed a laugh as she stood up. Trixie was going to get her way. No matter how much Lucifer claimed otherwise; he cared about Trixie.

"I'll go get you a glass of warm milk, monkey," she spoke quietly with a soft rubbing of her daughter's head before she moved away to let her daughter work her magic on Lucifer.

Trixie watched her mommy go before looking back at Lucifer. "Please, Lucifer," she pleaded again. He scoffed. "Mommy does okay but I think you could do it better."

Lucifer looked at the girl. "I probably would, wouldn't I?" he agreed with a smile, feeling his chest puff out a bit.

Trixie nodded. "Yea, but you'd be definitely better than daddy; he doesn't do any silly voices!" she murmured as she gazed at him innocently.

Lucifer tilted his chin up, uncaring if the child was buttering him up to get her way. "Oh, I know I can do anything better than Detective Douche," he assured her before glancing at Trixie. "Alright, I am not one to let a lady go unsatisfied even if it is something as utterly boring as reading a book."

"I have the perfect book for you to read to me!" Trixie exclaimed excitedly as she slid from the couch and ran to her bedroom.

Chloe smiled as she folded her arms across her chest, eyeing Lucifer as he stood and looked at her, with a teasing gleam residing in her blue eyes. She waited for him to realize what just happened.

Lucifer's smile turned into a scowl as he realized he was played. "Did I just get out-maneuvered by that half human?" Lucifer demanded as he motioned at Trixie's bedroom.

"You did," Chloe agreed, resorting to biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Lucifer looked completely appalled.

"I can't believe that little spawn out-foxed the devil!" he said more to himself before eyeing her with one of his charming smiles. "Kudos detective, you are raising a hellion. Or is it Detective Douche's doing?"

"Or maybe…you like Trixie more than you are willing to admit," Chloe murmured expectantly.

Lucifer scoffed. "No, it's not that. Children are just horrid little beasts. But I will admit yours is less so."

Chloe nodded, letting him believe that to be the case. "Well once Trixie is down for the count then maybe we can pick up where we left off," she purred as she sidled up to him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "And I have no plans on cuddling tonight."

Lucifer grinned sinfully. "Promises, promises, De-tec-tive," he purred huskily.

"My word is my bond," she breathed as she let her breath fan across his lips. "I'll be waiting for you in bed but I can't promise I'll behave."

He groaned as she pressed her lips against his in a soft teasing kiss before she slipped from his grasp. "I hope the book is as long as Maze's attention span!" he muttered as he rushed to Trixie's room.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading :)


End file.
